


Warmth

by limerence



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limerence/pseuds/limerence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hike on Pike's Peak, dinner and some relaxation. Beware the cutlery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

“Man, its cold out there.” Jack pulled the tent zip firmly shut and shuffled around to face Daniel.

Their packs and wet gear were secure in the tent’s small vestibule, and inside the two-man space it was warm and snug. Outside, the rain that had threatened them all day during their walk up Pike’s Peak’s northern side was lashing the nylon with unrelenting vigour. They had camped on the lee of the hill, between the thick shelter of tall boulders: safe from potential flooding or landslips.

Daniel sat cross-legged amid their bedrolls. In a carefully cleared area before him, their small cooker emitted enough heat to warm the entire tent. On top of it a pot of homemade stew was just beginning to bubble.

Jack settled on a sleeping bag, his legs stretched either side of Daniel. He opened the pack of crusty rolls, already buttered, and offered one to Daniel. He ripped his own apart and munched as his body relaxed in gradual stages.

“It was a good walk today,” commented Daniel quietly.

“Yep.” Twenty-five miles through undulating countryside beneath a sky that had stayed warm and cloudless until late afternoon; Jack’s body was alive with the pleasure of the day, and the promise of a night spent buried inside Daniel.

“Twenty miles back to the car park tomorrow, or if the rain doesn’t let up there’s a shortcut that’ll take us into Santa’s Workshop. We can catch a cab back to the truck from there.”

Daniel nodded agreement, ladling stew into enamel bowls. Jack dunked his bread in it and smiled at the rich bourguignon taste. “Mmm, much better than freeze-dried.”

Daniel handed him a spoon. Their fingers brushed and sent a shiver up Jack’s spine.

“Wine?”

 _“Wine?”_

Daniel gave him that secretive little smile he loved so well, and presented two single-serve foil pouches filled with Rippon Pinot Noir.

“New Zealand. I’m impressed.”

Daniel decanted the pouches into their mugs. They clinked in a silent toast. “Ah, nice. Coaltrain were having a tasting last week.”

“I may have to get some of this.” It made a perfect accompaniment to Daniel’s stew.

Small talk filled their little home and kept away the mournful sound of the night wind. Main course consumed and its detritus packed away, Jack pulled his surprise out of his pack.

“I have dessert.” He laughed as Daniel actually blanched.

“Oh, please tell me that’s not from…”

“Cassie? Yasureyoubetcha!”

“Jack. What on earth possessed you to bring it? After last time—”

“I know, but she was so excited. Maybe last time was an exception.”

“The last _three_ times.” Daniel smiled fondly. “You’re such a pushover.”

Jack acknowledged that with a waggle of his eyebrows and offered Daniel the latest result of Cassie’s strange, experimental cooking. She was eagerly recreating the Halkan dishes her mother had made. Unfortunately, either the Earth equivalent ingredients or her memory were not quite producing the right results.

Jack futzed with the zip baggies, stowed them neatly away while waiting for Daniel to take the first bite. Daniel took a deep breath and a very small bite. It was a dark brown cake-like substance with a reddish filling.

“Hmm, chocolate!” Pleased approval filled Daniel’s voice.

Encouraged, Jack bit off a huge chunk. Chewed. And chewed… _Aw, nuts._

Daniel delicately sampled the red filling. “I’m not sure about the tomato, though.”

 

Chivalrous honour had them both finish Cassie’s wonder cake, washed away – down – by strong coffee. They dashed outside for speedy ablutions then dived back into their warm nest.

Boots off, tent secured, Jack crawled around to face Daniel who, in the dimmed light of their lamp, was removing his long-sleeved tee: his final article of clothing.

 _Good man._ Jack wholeheartedly approved of the way Daniel got down to business, so to speak.

Socks wadded and stowed, his jeans, shirts and shorts quickly followed. He plunked his ass down on their sleeping bags and stretched his legs out. Daniel sat not two feet away, heels tucked under his butt, a smooth, golden wonder that took Jack’s breath. _Damn, you’re beautiful._

“So…” He slowly ran his gaze over Daniel, from mussed hair, over powerful shoulders, soft belly and elegant legs, and back up to his cock: curling upward and pulsing faintly with interest. _Every part of you is beautiful._ “Come here often?”

Daniel’s expectant smile widened. “Hope so.”

He leaned forward and brushed his lips over Jack’s; the barest butterfly touch of a kiss. Over his jaw, cheek and ear he moved, the whisper of kisses delivered with tender care and promise. He moved down his neck, and Jack let his head fall back, revelling in Daniel. As Daniel reached his chest, breath hardening his nipples and setting his heart pounding, Jack ran his hands over Daniel’s toned skin, feeling the play and shift of muscle in his movements.

Daniel planted a kiss on each of Jack’s hipbones and deftly avoided being poked in the eye. He lifted his head then and breathed out, wrapping Jack’s cock in warm air.

“Yeah…”

Daniel examined his prize carefully, worked out the best angle of entry and plunged down. Glorious warmth enveloped Jack and he grunted, hands tangling Daniel’s hair, he felt the motion of neck and jaw muscles as Daniel worked his erection with gusto: teeth carefully shielded, tongue flattened around the underside then curling up to sweep around the glans and tickle his slit.

Jack breathed in time to the motion of Daniel’s head: in, out, up, down. He slid his hands over Daniel’s shoulders, along his back and gently clawed his fingers back up his spine, making Daniel arch like a cat into his touch. The change of angle was enough to slip himself into Daniel’s throat. Daniel massaged him gently, not sucking, just caressing, cradling Jack. It was so tender, so intimate. They both paused, Jack’s eyes closed in a fierce choke of emotion. Daniel’s breath stirred his pubic hair for several beats, then he pulled back, ending the act with a delicious suck on the head.

Daniel straightened up and with unspoken need they wrapped themselves in the other’s arms and kissed long and hard.

Lips still plastered to Jack’s, Daniel groped by his side for something. Jack heard the pop of a plastic lid, then Daniel’s hand was grasping his and coating his fingers with lube. Jack hauled him closer, legs straddling his own; he reached around and homed in on Daniel’s butt: his opening already flared and pulsing in anticipation. Jack’s finger slid straight in, swiftly followed by a second and third. Daniel purred and pressed closer, raising up on his knees and spreading his legs. Their hands fumbled together, found Jack’s cock and guided it home.

Jack growled his appreciation as he pushed into Daniel. He pulled away from their intense, almost mauling kiss and gave Daniel some air. They clung together, bodies mashed into one entity. He could feel Daniel’s dick, trapped between them, pulsing with need. Cheek to cheek, he could hear Daniel’s breath hitch, feel his body flex and clench around his cock, and somewhere inside him something relaxed – a mental sigh of relief that recognized he was where he belonged.

 _This is what we’re fighting for._

“Jack.” Daniel’s voice was a whispered growl in his ear.

“Right here.” He leaned back on one hand, steadied himself and thrust his hips up, pushing inside as far as he could.

 

A pleased grunt escaped Daniel. Jack pressed deep into him and he arched his back, shimmied his hips and drew that lovely thing a little further in. Jack started up a rhythm, his groin slapping Daniel’s butt with happy-sounding thwaps. He grinned and lost himself in the sensation of Jack filling him.

Perfect.

Almost…

His dick, nicely hard, was caught sideways between their hipbones. The harder Jack thrust, the more it was pinched. _Ow._ He grabbed it and stuffed it upright between their bellies. Where the hair on Jack’s gut felt like sandpaper. _Ow, ow._ Daniel leaned back to give it some air, supported with a solid grip on Jack’s strong shoulders. He closed his eyes and tilted his face up.

“Vous êtes mon âme soeur,” he whispered.

Jack kept up the pace, hammering into him with increasing force; each motion pushed Daniel higher—until he got a face full of tent nylon. He cracked an eye open and saw the roof rush at him again. And again.

“Ngmff… Jack… wait…”

Jack stilled – on the upthrust. Naturally. “S’up?”

“Me, dammit.”

“Well, duh.” The grabby bastard gave his dick a firm handshake.

“Not… get… nmphf… Ooh, that’s nice. No—face—tent—breathe—”

Jack snorted a laugh. “Yeah, these things aren’t big on _head_ room. He gave the head of Daniel’s dick a fluttery tickle that sent shivers up his spine. “Hold on.”

He tilted Daniel’s body into his chest, pressed his hands to his spine and neck, wriggled, shifted, slithered, bashed Daniel’s head into the roof a few more times, then with a lurch dropped them both to their bed, and landed on Daniel’s chest to seal the deal.

“Still connected,” Jack crowed.

Daniel sighed the sigh of a martyr and blandly accepted his partner’s ego and the tip of his cock. As Jack slid back inside him, Daniel murmured in his ear. “Teal'c’s bigger.”

Jack froze, then performed a neat screwing motion with his hips that brought a guttural howl out of Daniel. “Yeah, but I can make you scream.”

Argument lost, Daniel gave himself over to Jack’s enthusiastic love making. He curled his legs up and locked his ankles over Jack’s spine, wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck and caught his lips in a pneumatic kiss. He lost himself in the motion: thrust, breath, suck on his tongue, clench down on the urge to come… repeat cycle and enjoy.

 

 _Sometime later…_

The need for more air than his nose could provide made Daniel finally disengage from Jack’s mouth. He sucked down a lungful of air, with a few drops of sweat off Jack’s brow as chaser. Considering what else he’d had in his mouth that night, he swallowed. Jack was moving into phase three now: his steady thrusting giving way to a faster, harder pounding and Daniel found it was having an unexpected result; each time Jack rammed into him – and how exactly was he going to hike twenty miles the next day? – Daniel felt his sweat-slicked back slide a few inches up along the nylon sleeping bag. His head was already bumping among the pile of clothes and packs.

He moaned, then groaned and grabbed his dick to prevent him coming before Jack. Momentary crisis over, he flung out his arm to try and stabilize himself. Jack was way past awareness of anything beyond his cock at this point. Daniel’s hand fell into the stack of dishes at their side and sent them flying.

Jack withdrew.

Daniel gasped.

Jack slammed into him with the subtlety of an F303 taking off.

Daniel arched his spine, his neck rigid to the point of snapping.

Jack withdrew again.

Daniel’s arm jerked back to his side and sent cutlery flying.

Jack achieved maximum velocity, his body shuddering, a feral growl joining the sound of their panting.

Daniel came in hard, long spurts.

Completely robbed of strength he collapsed, mouth agape for air, little sparkly spots crowding his vision.

Jack smirked down at him. “My work here is done.”

A sharp pain made its presence known in Daniel’s left buttock. “Ow.”

“What?” Jack leaned closer, lungs heaving, red-faced; sweat plopped off him like a summer rain shower.

“Ow, ow, owowowowowowwww…” Daniel flailed, wriggled, finally got coordinated enough to roll over and grope at his butt.

“Damn.” Jack sounded impressed.

 _“Gedditout!”_ His hand hit something long and metallic.

“Daniel—”Jack placed his hands on Daniel’s hip. “It appears you’ve been forked.”

“No kidding.”

“Well, yeah, that too. Hold still now.”

 

Higher up on the mountain a coyote paused in his nocturnal hunt; the muted sounds of the night were rent by another scream. His ears swivelled, tracking the source with instinctive ease.

He rolled his eyes. _Really. Something ought to be done about the two-legs, invading a fellow’s territory and disturbing the peace._

His ears caught other sounds… He sneezed in disapproval, and resumed his journey into the darkness.

 


End file.
